Judas
by Lady Eden Death
Summary: For Sekah; Sakyo x Kurama. He damned his former associates to hell. And, whilst they burned in the inferno cursing his memory, basked in the delight of fondling some pretty, young creature.


They may be compared to the hoodlums who itch to torture the invulnerable gentleman whose testimony clapped them in prison for life. Such convicts have been known to go berserk at the thought that their elusive victim whose testicles they crave to twist and tear with their talons, is sitting at a pergola feast on a sunny island or fondling some pretty young creature between his knees in serene security—and laughing at them.

—Charles Kinbote; Pale Fire by Vladimir Nabokov

-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Judas

Undoubtedly he had previously wronged a multitude of associates, thus effectively incarcerating them in poverty or shackles of a hellish fate that had patiently awaited the conclusion of their purposeless, perverse mortality. Prior to their untimely ends, they would indulge themselves in sinful pleasures, each B.B.C. member effectively rotting their everlasting soul. Strewn along ceilings and walls, countless objects of beauty managed to provide architecture with decoration simultaneous to fulfilling man's various cravings, sexual and otherwise; they did grace our gentlemen with baths of blood.

And so often Sakyo played role of ringleader in these circus-like displays; evermore beguiling and leading those lambs—laughter, please—to the slaughter. One name stood above the rest; Tarukane, whom he had cheated out of fortune and abused mortality; his freshest victim could attest to Sakyo's gruesome cruelty; it is more likely, however, that Tarukane would mutter and sob in reproach that Sakyo remained very much the freeman, and quite at liberty to enjoy certain beauties that afflicted one with arousal, and the pleasure one thus derived from said object's desecration. No one had warned the others that Sakyo held such similarities with Judas; yet that was a downplay—not only would the man sell out his associates, he would murder them by his own hand if need be.

Benevolent and grotesque creatures alike were favored victims—toys, and each was treated as such, a plaything objectified. Gender was of no consequence. Few exceptions did sprout; B.B.C. members, Sakyo included, worked fervently at damaging mentioned individual. Better still, in Sakyo's opinion, were those rare gems one desired eternity to possess in completion; alas, an infinite amount of time would never be granted.

Maintaining the disconcerting mood of that note, Sakyo often did dream of the cries of his fallen comrades—again, titter like a schoolgirl observing perverse displays—in both nocturnal slumber and diurnal fantasies. He profusely refused to discard memory of any such individual, who had ultimately served his own purpose, financially furthering him and his darkest desires; he thanked them politely via his erotic voyeurism into their punishments within the depths of hell, the inferno if you so will turn towards his preferred phrasing.

He would ponder, whilst sipping champagne in antique flutes, how vehemently they cursed him; humor flowed through every bone in his body at the prospect of being damned by multiple inhabitants of hell—those same prisoners none other than the pawns on his chess board, he could be such a cruel king. Regrettably, no such reminiscing could satisfy or otherwise properly console the ignited burning of his carnal desires; Sakyo could not deny that the deceased B.B.C. members were hideous creatures with little to no external beauty—his arousal dubbed loveliness as something skin-deep.

The aforementioned specimen—rare gem, to produce previous terminology—was sought by Sakyo at random intervals and varying location; individuals, namely fighters or combatants in tournaments, possessing athletic traits were observed with special care; a hand-chosen substitute would be selected from amongst that group in outcomes of failure. Due to these traditional activities, Sakyo lingered inside the VIP booth the first few days of the tournament; physically, as his mind wandered towards a specific participant. The male that did haunt his thoughts—but the boy remained unaware, so he could not be faulted—was consumed by an air of privacy, superiority; despite his prison of teenage, _human_ flesh, the thousand years of his life had indisputably transpired. The self-assured, though not arrogant, manner in which Kurama carried himself could not go unnoticed; Sakyo was under no misconception that he alone had been so allured by the fox.

Drawn to the boy's androgynous physique—he was a preferential offender, in opposition to his fellowmen's opportunistic tendencies—Sakyo greatly anticipated the manner in which Kurama would be made to satiate his enflamed libido; individuals of pubescence were his feast of choice, their comprehension of the degradation and torture perhaps the kerosene splashed atop the already burning conflagration otherwise referred to as his piqued interest. Sakyo was unlike his fellow B.B.C. associates, who relished in the delights of young children with their paedophilia erotica; the blatant fear displayed via each of Sakyo's victim's facial expressions, reactions, and the curiously intricate messages formed by body language was what struck him so; he was a sexual sadist, whose stimulation threshold had been tested, nursed, matured.

He had previously taken proper notes on each experiment, from the initial animal—a rabbit, he believed it had been—to the trial human—is that what they called those creatures?—and through his latest; Sakyo had narrated a journal of their endeavors at survival and his own ascension to godhood as he toyed, strung them along. Presently, he felt incapable of objectifying Kurama as he had done the rest; the fox somehow retained humanoid characteristics that stubbornly refused to be so easily washed away; alas, Sakyo thoroughly enjoyed the prospect of a challenge.

Quite possibly the allure of the boy resided predominantly in the fact that he _was_ a fox—one knew well how animals had been the initial targets chosen to placate the man's more perverse urges and desires. Sakyo had refrained from indulging in the tiny creatures sexually until postmortem, and even still only used their organs as a means to abate his pulsating erection. Undoubtedly, electrocardioversion was his predilection, although he did so enjoy also wrapping the specimen's entrails about his dick. The latter was an interesting alternative to a cock ring, and this he occasionally coupled with the former so as to draw out his pleasure. As for the fox in question, Sakyo was still contemplating various possibilities of release; the boy, admittedly, was different from those pet store creatures due to his human body.

The man ran the brim of his cup against his upper and lower lips, which then quirked into a half-grin, and he sipped on the champagne while allowing his eyes to run up and down the form mere feet away. Kurama glowered at the well-dressed male before him. Simultaneously, the youth twisted repeatedly his hand in an attempt to free his singly captive wrist from the metal shackle. This rarely posed an issue; his yoki, however, was sealed and held prisoner within his own body—that damned seal stood out against the metal, glaring at him with such fervor.

"You know," Sakyo mused aloud, his voice husky and deep, "one could say that you have failed to try all options; take that between your teeth and chew on it."

Kurama rotated his wrist twice, his eyes sliding between the chain and the man. "You wish for me…to put something…so _vile_ inside my mouth?" the fox said through grit teeth, properly enunciating each word, lathering them up with venom and loathing.

"There is much that will be inserted into your mouth, Kurama," Sakyo said, unabashed and suave as ever. "All in due time." He swirled the light-yellow liquid around, creating ripples and waves within his glass. His eyes flickered to the undulations then rose to meet the emerald orbs of that scowling face. "Although, I'll admit, I find it quite odd that you have yet to chew off your own wrist to escape me."

"Perhaps I do not think you a threat?" The quiver within the fox's voice gave access to the truth of the matter; Kurama mentally berated himself for this mistake in keeping his own composure, and his gaze slipped from the man's face.

The corner of Sakyo's lips twitched; it was at the final moment, directly before the smirk would properly form, that the man decided to disregard the amusement he had derived from the blatant lie. He once more took in Kurama's appearance and attire; the boy—fox—had been dressed to Sakyo's preference for this occasion. Kurama's hair was tied back, similarly to the way the whip had entangled itself during the fighter's battle with Gama while his powers were trapped within. This proved to play quite nicely on the male's androgynous features, and thus it allowed the pink, lacy babydoll and stockings to further provide an emphasis on Kurama's feminine qualities.

"You're doing well to keep your composure and preserve your dignity," Sakyo commented as the fox lifted his chin to look once more at the man simultaneous to adjusting his legs. "I tip my hat to you."

"Metaphorically speaking," Kurama said flatly. This aroused a half smile and chuckle from the human, whose eyes fell momentarily to the floor. Upon lifting said organs, Sakyo had the chance to observe Kurama arching his back, no doubt trying to work out any kinks that may have developed due to being chained so near the floor.

One had to properly misconstrue what the fox was implying with its body language; indeed, there was a method and an equation in order for one to rightly say that the creature had 'asked for it', as some so put it. It wanted to be defiled; it teased me to the point that I knew I _had_ to take it—it would be wrong to _not_ take it. That was the argument so many of his associates wished to use. As for Sakyo, he did not much care for such trivialities. The fact was that _he_ wanted to defile the creature; that's all there was to it. Not that Kurama, at that point, was not doing exactly what Sakyo's associates would have desired. The fox was indeed twisting its hips, stretching its limbs, and otherwise placing on display its various assets with every minor movement.

"It isn't about gender for you, is it?" Kurama asked stiffly whilst rotating his wrist. They locked gazes at that moment. The fox was on its knees, and the human felt the blood begin to pool into lower regions on his anatomy. "My age?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Sakyo said, tapping his cigarette against the edge of the ashtray. He deposited the stub a second later. With his eyes half-lidded in thought, he continued, "If you must know, I quite dislike children—in any manner or position." Kurama glared at him at the final word—more specifically, at the emphasis placed on it. "With your human body, you're just shy of adulthood."

"So you're an ephebophile, is that correct?"

"If you care to use that term, I suppose. And you, naturally, would be the victim in this scenario—assuming we're continuing on this path of technicalities." Kurama took on the appearance of an abused dog ready to extract its revenge. Sakyo held a single breath, curious. "Did I strike a nerve?"

"If you must know, then yes," the fox answered; Sakyo, although he did not show it, was stunned with the boy's honesty. "The term 'victim' is far more degrading than anything you could ever do to me."

A sentence many of his previous victims had spoken, paraphrased or completely identical; each had later eaten those words, and Sakyo could not help but relish in the thoughts that he would ensure this time would be no different. Foxes were such prideful creatures indeed. Breaking that pride—and their bodies as well, he had to admit—was all the fun. Having realized his mistake immediately, the fox was doing all that he could to avoid the attention of the ephebophile, as well as the third party in the room.

Portraying himself with a subservient persona, very much identical in aspects to the accustomed identity displayed while under Toguro's supervision, Karasu did manage position of private audience and guard to Sakyo's spectacular performance; the human male possessed no qualms against sophisticated voyeurs—they posed no threat to his handiwork, as Sakyo blatantly refused to sway his hand in favor of any external party, opting instead to adhere to his internal directives. In order to completely satisfy the Valdez, Karasu had acquiesced to the desire that he—the crow, and thus another animal in Sakyo's eyes—wore a cap something akin to what the guards at the tournament dressed themselves with, a pair of handcuffs at his waist, and a collar with affixed leash about his neck. The opposite end of the leash, naturally, rested at the foot of the human's seat—this, most importantly, was to properly display how Sakyo viewed Karasu in terms of stature; for that, the crow mentally assured himself, Sakyo would pay in the future. The chance to see Kurama so degraded, however, prevented him from feeling much hatred or any sense of shame.

"Let's see if you know how to use your teeth, shall we?" the human remarked, detaching the crow's leash from its collar.

Sakyo sat high in his chair as Karasu lazily prowled towards the chained fox, whose teeth were indeed bared immediately. The sight of the two scavengers sizing one another up contributed greatly to the human's arousal.

Karasu pivoted a single foot onto the fox's ankle, which halted any further movement on Kurama's part. He glowered at the offending limb, which pressed harder to where his fibula threatened to break at the end. Doing what he could to maintain that hold over the fox, Karasu lowered himself to where he straddled Kurama from behind; his long legs, admittedly, did help this task. Black contrasted with pink; at the same time, Kurama released a low growl. It sounded to Sakyo something akin to what a real fox would do. The crow responded by quirking a single brow and running a lone finger down the boy's side. He then seized the already captive wrist, entangled his second hand within Kurama's hair, and pushed him into a more submissive position; ass in the air and mouth grinding against his own flesh. The wrist was forced through Kurama's teeth when Karasu pressed his full weight into the boy. He rocked his hips against the scantily clothed ass, which was neigh fully exposed even if Sakyo had been kind enough to provide a thong. Kurama's teeth clamped down. The flesh underneath began to swell and turn red.

Karasu's hand traveled from the fox's hip, up under the dolly, and to a pert nipple. He rolled the sensitive flesh, which caused Kurama to snarl and bite down harder. Sakyo was most surprised that the boy was not foaming out of the mouth.

"It's just as I figured," Sakyo commented, standing from his position. Kurama's eyes slid over to the man; pure, unadulterated hatred shone in their depths. "You're not a homosexual, despite your appearance." He took a step closer to the fox and crow, the latter of which had glanced upwards upon Sakyo's words. "Or, at the very least, you've yet to engage in such activities while in this new body." The tip of Sakyo's shoe was flesh against the swelling arm, as well as the fox's exposed teeth. "You must be terrified."

Karasu's foot at last withdrew from its position on the boy's ankle; his arms, meanwhile, wrapped securely around Kurama's waist. He tugged the fox closer until its back was flush against his torso. Kurama hardly struggled against his captor, not willing to even accidentally brush up against the crow's erection. He failed to respond other than narrowing his eyes when the business man's hand reached towards the zipper on his pants.

"You have great control of your mouth—your teeth especially," Sakyo complimented the boy while undoing the clasp on his belt. The button came next, and he then parted the front of his pants. His eyes scanned over Kurama's wrist, which had swelled but gushed no blood. "Even with all your biting, you failed to break a single layer of skin. I don't suppose you'll share your secret?"

"Do you think I won't bite _you_, Mr. Sakyo?"

Sakyo's hand froze for but a moment at Kurama's use of his name. A slow smile then spread across his features, and he regarded the fox with mild amusement. "If you do bite me, Kurama, you would be—and excuse my French here—fucked." His eyes slid over to Karasu for emphasis. The business man pulled himself from the confines of his pants, and noticed with interest that the fox eyed his dick warily; almost as if cowering from a snake, Kurama tilted his head back to gain some distance.

Two of Karasu's fingers—the thumb and forefinger—entered Kurama's mouth. With them, the crow pried open the jaw, which had unsurprisingly clamped down and tightened much like a bear trap the moment Sakyo's erection had come into view. The mandible worked defiantly against the digits, teeth catching flesh and slicing, nipping. Karasu, excited by the fight, rotated and rocked his hips against the boy's. At the same time, his second hand ventured downwards until he was able to properly cup the youth's ass. Kurama bucked his hips, jerking away. With the hand that was not chained down, he snatched at the crow's limb that had slid under the thong. Just as his fingers closed around the taller male's wrist, just as he was about to tug away the offending _thing_, Karasu flexed a finger forward and slid it into him. Kurama yelped as the demon's nail scraped his sensitive flesh. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes at the sudden intrusion, but the fox refused to outright cry.

Regaining control over himself just as the crow bent and unbent, curled and uncurled that single finger within him, Kurama clenched his hand into a fist. He prepared to strike out at Karasu, however was immediately distracted by the hand that petted his cheek. He raised his gaze to see Sakyo staring down at him approvingly.

"You should be glad he offered to prepare you for me," the human said, his tone similar to one might use when talking of the weather.

"Actually, I would prefer you just got on with it," the fox said with a hiss; Karasu had managed to shove a second finger, and had started to scissor the two digits.

Sakyo ignored the words spoken to him, and instead knelt between Kurama's legs, which had parted a few inches due to the crow's ministrations. "Are you aware that the majority of cross-dressers—"

"—are heterosexual? I am under no misconception that you care the least about my sexual orientation. This outfit was chosen to ensure humiliation on my part despite whatever preference I may have."

The boy was grunting; the hand that had previously been within his mouth had long since dropped and taken a stroll downwards—the crow walking two fingers down the entire length of Kurama's body until they landed on the thong's front.

"Furthermore, I must say that if you're expecting me to beg anything of you, you're mistaken."

Kurama's breath hitched the moment Karasu's hands wrapped around him; the crow was pumping him, the fox knew, in an attempt to make him eat his words.

"I know well how this works," Kurama continued, his breathing growing ragged. "I am aware that my body will—is responding. And that's really the only satisfaction you're going to get. You _won't_ break me."

Sakyo scrunched his nose, caught himself, and relaxed. Even with the anger that had arisen in him at the fox's remarks, he was greatly enjoying himself. It was true, he conceded, that he would undoubtedly be unable to break the fox—time was not on his side this time, and so he would not get to work on the boy as he would have liked. But alas, life was full of disappointments—simply ask any of his former associates, those same gentleman whom he had previously sent off to hell.

Chuckling to himself at that thought, Sakyo seized Kurama by the beginnings of his ponytail and pulled the boy's mouth onto him. Any time there was the slightest hint that Kurama's mouth was about to clamp down, Karasu tightened his hold on the fox's penis, thrust his fingers in harder, and relished alongside Sakyo in the delicious yelps and mewled the boy would then release.

The businessman waited patiently for Karasu to properly prepare the virgin ass, to stretch it appropriately. Once satisfied, he withdrew from the fox's mouth, and commanded the crow away—out of the room. The demon narrowed its eyes at him, something Sakyo had fully expected and quite easily ignored. It then slunk off, no doubt vowing to itself revenge on his person for being forced to miss the debauchery. Sakyo waited until he heard the click of the door locking, the sounds of the crow's retreat, and then at last knelt at the fox's level. Kurama avoided his gaze for only a moment.

Upon meeting the man's gaze, the youth said, "You've had years to perfect your attack, I'm sure." Sakyo pulled the boy into his lap; one of those lithe legs slipped between his, and the other he curved around his waist. He took the thong between two fingers and positioned himself at the boy's entrance. "However, Mr. Sakyo, I have had millennia to practice and perfect the art of wearing many masks—apathy included."

"You think you are able to hide the hurt I will cause you so easily? The shame?" He thrust and shattered the boy's innocence. All the while, he peered into Kurama's face, watched his eyes as he stole the youth's virginity. So many emotions flickered through those depths at once. Then all went blank. "I must tip my hat off to you once more, Kurama." He withdrew almost fully then thrust forward again. Kurama grunted in response, although focused mostly on keeping his breathing level.

"No, Mr. Sakyo," the fox began after several more thrusts. They met one another's eyes. "You're something more like a monster—you can no doubt smell the hurt, pain, and shame you're causing me no matter how much I try to mask it all."

The boy was first to break contact; he looked away the moment Sakyo's hand reached between their two bodies and gripped the boy's erection. The man paid special attention to the precum that was dripping, smearing it through the material of the thong, down Kurama's entire shaft. He pet the youth's stomach, rolled his balls, and then returned his hand to Kurama's dick.

"No doubt you can taste it," the fox continued with the same flat tone.

Smirking, Sakyo brushed the tip of his nose along the boy's. He leaned in further, his lips hovering directly over Kurama's. No doubt the boy's tongue was picking up the various flavors of his breath. "I'm sure it's delicious." The boy scoffed, then winced as Sakyo lifted his hips to slam into him at a better angle.

"Y-your frien-nds—I'm sorry, tha-a-at's not th-the correct term, is it?" The fox was stuttering and struggling with every word as Sakyo fucked him none-too-gently. "Your associates must be jealous, if that's an honest testimony."

"I'm sure they're turning in their graves with both anger and envy, Kurama." The man's teeth nibbled at those lips until they swelled, and there he captured them with his own.

He had indeed failed to have the correct amount of time to properly objectify the fox; however, what a pretty young creature indeed, this boy he was fondling between his legs happened to be.


End file.
